kungfupandafandomcom-20200222-history
Secrets Lost to Shadow
"Secrets Lost to Shadow" is the eighth episode from season one of Kung Fu Panda: The Paws of Destiny. Plot Synopsis The kids meet an unlikely ally when trying to find Po. Summary Having learned of Po's survival, the Four Constellations attempt to break out of Li's hut, which Jindiao has warded using his chi. Jing is reluctant to take part in the escape, out of fear that Jindiao can still take control of her. Elsewhere, Jindiao and his underlings attempt to enter the Temple of the Four Constellations, only to find it warded against them. However, Jindiao is able to use his newly heightened powers to break inside. Back at the hut, Bao is able to trick their lone guard into checking on them, and they easily subdue her and escape. Sneaking through the village, the children are surprised to find Grandma Panda and Mr. Ping still awake, each citing a different reason for their immunity to Jindiao's spell. With their aid, the four seek a means of escaping the village and finding Po, who continues to train under the rabbit Bunnidharma. Though Po questions his new instructor's methods, he is soon stunned when Bunnidharma reveals that he once knew Oogway and is over a thousand years old himself. Back in Grandma Panda's library, the elderly panda finds a map showing a tunnel network beneath the village. As the group prepares to leave, Jing initially wishes to stay out of fear of Jindiao's link to her, but is convinced to come with them by Nu Hai. Fan Tong then inspires her with the idea of using a memory to fool Jindiao when he attempts to see through her eyes. In the temple, Jindiao finds that the Wellspring has been moved from its former hiding place, and becomes determined to find it and his old body in order to gain godlike power. As the Constellations make their way through the tunnels, Jing begins to question the network's existence when Jindiao enters her mind. Jing's plan to fool Jindiao succeeds, as she uses a memory of their confinement to make him think they are stilled trapped. Unfortunately, Fan Tong is then seized by a mysterious attacker. Back in Bunnidharma's cave, Po attempts to jog Bunnidharma's faulty memory, and instead realizes that Bunnidharma previously spoke to him. Following Fan Tong, the other kids run into a gigantic spider, but his initially ferocious manner drops when he recognizes them as pandas. However, after learning that they lack the documents indicating they have permission to enter the tunnels, he starts attacking them again. The spider introduces himself as Zhizhu of the sacred Arachnid Clan, Weapon of the Four Constellations, and attempts to eat the children. Recognizing that he is a potential ally, the children demonstrate their Hero's Chi, and he soon realizes that they are his new masters. As Zhizhu accompanies them through the tunnels, he reveals that the Pandas are the ancestral guardians of the Wellspring, which the original Constellations only protected. The five then emerge into the temple only to find Jindiao and his minions, but Zhizhu engages the villains to allow the children to escape. Back in Bunnidharma's cave, the rabbit proves to be in possession of the Spirit Urn, which he was supposed to deliver to the original Four Constellations, but never did. Voice cast * as Po * as Nu Hai * Gunnar Sizemore as Bao * Laya DeLeon Hayes as Jing * Makana Say as Fan Tong * as Jindiao Trivia * The training session scene was inspired by a similar scene in the 1984 martial arts drama film . Gallery Images Coming soon! View more... Videos Coming soon! View more... Quotes Coming soon! Read more... See also * Episode transcript References External links * Related Discussions Read more... Site navigation Category:Episodes Category:Paws of Destiny episodes Category:POD Season 1 episodes